


[podfic] The Once and Future Headmaster by Leta LaVelle

by JocundaSykes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ariana Dumbledore Lives, Audio Book, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Coming of Age, Deluminator, Dumbledore has a cruuuuuuuuush, Embedded Audio, Headmaster Potter, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Rare Pairings, Rare Relationships, Slash, Time Travel Fix-It, endgame Harry/Albus when Albus is much older, it’s all very classy and chaste I promise, the year was 1891
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23245459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JocundaSykes/pseuds/JocundaSykes
Summary: [podfic] Never has there been a more hopeless crush.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Harry Potter
Comments: 16
Kudos: 32





	[podfic] The Once and Future Headmaster by Leta LaVelle

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Once and Future Headmaster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12135204) by [allthegoodnamesaretakendammit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthegoodnamesaretakendammit/pseuds/allthegoodnamesaretakendammit). 



  
  


Art description: Head and shoulder photo of a teenaged boy with auburn hair laying back on his arms with a dreamy facial expression. 

### Details

  * **Length:** 1 hr 59 mins 
  * **File size:** 95 MB 



### Streaming & Download

  * YouTube link [here](https://youtu.be/7DtS6yLcuDg)
  * Archive audiobook M4A download [here](https://archive.org/download/theonceandfutureheadmaster/The%20Once%20and%20Future%20Headmaster.m4a)
  * Archive MP3 download [here](https://archive.org/download/theonceandfutureheadmaster/The%20Once%20and%20Future%20Headmaster.mp3)



### Credits

  * **Author:** Leta LaVelle aka allthegoodnamesaretakendammit
  * **Narrator and cover artist:** Jocunda Sykes




End file.
